1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pest traps, and, in particular, to pest traps designed to be used in outdoor, visible areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most home and business owners would prefer to place pest traps, when needed, outside their residence or business. Because deadly diseases and filthy conditions are often associated with insects and rodents, the placement of traps inside residences and businesses where they may be in plain view of guests or visitors is undesirable.
In order to use a pest trap outdoors, a protective outer housing is used which houses the poisoned bait or body-piercing trap. Such traps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,198, 4,550,525, 4,611,426, 4,730,412, 5,040,327, 5,448,852, and 6,082,042.
One drawback of such traps is that the outer housings are relatively large structures that are visible at a distance. Because of the negative connotation associated with insect and rodent traps, most homeowners find the visibility of such traps objectionable. Although the traps may be placed behind other objects or covered with dirt to hide them, this is undesirable because it prevents the trapper from easily checking or retrieving the traps.
What is needed is a tamper-resistant, inconspicuous, outdoor pest trap that is effectively disguised as a large object typically found in a garden, such as a rock.